raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline within universe
This is a timeline of the events that happen within the Everybody Loves Raymond universe. 1902 January 23 - Uncle Gustafavio "Gus" Beiperceilu is born. ("I Wish I Were Gus") 1900s-1920s Frank's family, except for Aunt Sarina, comes to America in a sardine boat from Sicily, and adopts the name Barone. ("Mia Famiglia") Nonny Barone is Ray's grandmother, who, according to Debra is "the woman who brought dysfunction to America". ("Move Over") 1932? Francis Oscar "Frank" Barone is born. (65th birthday in "The Gift ", 1997. However, later in "Debra Makes Something Good", he says he is 64, putting his birth year around 1935-1936.) 1930s December 9 - Marie Janella Barone is born. ("Finale") 1930s-1945? Marie loves the piano as a girl, and her mother wants her to play too. However, her mother has ridiculous expectations and is always disappointed in Marie. ("Mozart") Marie's mother has a set of figurines that Marie admires, hoping to get them when she grows up. ("The Thought That Counts") 1940 Marie and Aunt Coletta see each other for the last time, until "Italy" 60 years later. 1950-1953 Frank fights in the Korean War, which serves as the source for many of his anecdotes. Frank huddles with a superior in a foxhole in Korea, as it is cold and snowing and they needed the warmth. Frank later tells Marie to never mention that. ("What's With Robert?") Frank claims that he learned to play ping-pong in Korea, from Koreans. ("Ping-Pong") Frank and some men from his unit stop over in Hawaii on their way back. ("What's With Robert?") 1952 The lodge opens, and a jar of pickles remains there until Frank's lodge buddies feed Robert them all over a decade later. ("Crazy Chin") When Frank returns from Korea, he struggles to survive with no money or skills other than using a bayonet. He works in a restaurant, but breaks too many dishes, and is too slow with the giblets. He then works at a meatpacking plant, and a bowling alley, but is replaced at the bowling alley by a machine that rolls the ball back. ("Ping-Pong") 1955 Frank tastes Marie's braciole in 1955, and asks her to marry him. Marie also says that that braciole dish was the first thing she ever cooked for Frank. ("Debra Makes Something Good") However, in "Jealous Robert", Frank talks of how when they were dating, his love of Marie's cooking caused him to come running back to her after he heard that she was cooking for Chuck Pecorella. So it's possible that Marie turns down the proposal over the braciole dish, but they continued dating, nearly broke up but got back together through the Pecorella incident. Marie starts pressuring Frank into getting engaged, but he refuses. Marie then plans to cook for Chuck Pecorella, who is gay, in order to get Frank to realize his feelings. The plan works, and Frank ends up putting his fist through Pecorella's DeSoto headlight, and decides that Marie will cook only for him. ("Jealous Robert") Marie's mother breaks her set of figurines by falling into them, upon Marie telling her that she is marrying Frank. ("The Thought That Counts") September - Frank and Marie get married after Marie gets pregnant. (Marriage was in September as mentioned by Robert from "Good Girls".) However, it is 46 years of marriage in "Misery Loves Company", Oct 2003, and "Whose Side Are You On?", Feb 2004. Marie's father gives her $200 for if she comes to her senses and leaves Frank. ("Win, Lose, or Draw") She adds to this little by little over the decades. Frank and Marie buy the house around now, as Robert says they've lived there for almost 50 years in "The Home", Sept 2004. 1956? April 6 - Robert Charles Barone is born, seven months after Frank and Marie's wedding. His birthday is celebrated in June up until "Good Girls". Robert is 11 in 1967, according to "The Game", and 43 in 2000's "Young Girl", putting his birth year around 1957. 1957 Lee and Stan marry. (45th anniversary in "The Skit", Feb 2002) 1958? 42 years before "Meant to Be", something may have happened between Frank and Marie, as he complains that Marie has been yelling at him to close his robe, as he tells Robert that you do not tell a woman anything and you deny it if they figure it out. Frank could simply have been referring to his marriage in general, but the 42 years is slightly less than the length of their marriage by season 5. ("Meant to Be") 1958-1960? Aunt Coletta's first husband, Dario, dies over 40 years before "Italy". According to her, he resembles Burt Lancaster. She later remarries to Giorgio. By the time Ray is born, Frank is an accountant, or bookkeeper. ("Ping-Pong") 1960 Raymond Albert Barone is born. (He is 29 years in "The Wedding, Part 1 and 2", and the wedding was in 1989 or 1990. According to "High School", Ray graduates from high school in 1977, making him 17 at graduation.) When Ray is born, the relatives are all over the new baby, while Robert is playing with his bongo monkey. Ray starts to cry, so someone takes the bongo monkey and gives it to Ray to calm him down. ("The Sister") Warren and Lois Whalen marry. (Their marriage lasts 41 years, according to "Separation", May 2001, and "Debra's Parents".) 1961? Robert's chin thing starts after watching Marie feed Raymond in his high chair, pretending the spoon is an 'airpwane' coming in for a landing. ("Crazy Chin") Jennifer is born, as she is Debra's older sister. ("The Sister") 1962? Debra Whelan is born. (Supposedly 32 in "Pilot", 1996, but she meets Ray 15 years before "How They Met", May 1999, and she attended college and worked in PR before meeting Ray. 1963? Peter MacDougall is born, as he is referred to as being 40 in "Peter on the Couch", Nov 2003. 1964-1965? Amy Louise MacDougal is born. (33 in "Good Girls", March 1998.) Robert is in the 3rd grade, and is 6 feet tall already. He dreams of being a drummer, playing in a major league baseball, and a career in space, but is shot down by his family. ("Working Girl") (However, Robert doesn't appear to be nearly six feet tall in the flashback of Frank and Marie breaking up for a year, from "Anniversary".) 1965 April 18 - Ray is five, and he and Robert ate their Easter candy as fast as possible. This is the first time Ray sees Robert doing the chin move. Marie catches them due to a marshmallow duck tail sticking on Robert's chin, and gives their candy to poor children. ("Crazy Chin") Additionally, for a period during Robert's childhood, Marie gives him a cup of sambuca or other liqueur when he has trouble falling asleep. ("The Family Bed") Robert and Ray have a bulldog. Ray is five. Robert gets the bulldog for his first Communion, and names him Shamsky after Art Shamsky. ("The Dog") The boys dress Shamsky up in Marie's nightgown with a wig and lipstick, and Frank is dancing with Shamsky when Marie comes home. ("The Dog") Marie holds Ray back in preschool for another year before kindergarten. ("Left Back") 1966? Frank and Marie split up for a year. Ray is 6 and Robert is 10. ("Anniversary") Frank backs his car over 10-year-old Robert's big toe. ("Hackidu") Robert at age 10, thinks his shoe tree looks like a monkey holding an axe. ("Ray Home Alone") Robert and Ray ask Frank to tell them scary bedtime stories, so Frank tells them about gargoyles in their closet, a big brother who plans to steal Ray's brain, and a little brother who's half-spider. Robert informs Frank that Ray is afraid of leprechauns, and Ray ends up staying up all night waiting for leprechauns to take him to their nest. Six-year-old Ray doesn't want to look like a baby calling for Marie, so he pours water in Robert's side of the bed to make it look like Robert wets his bed. ("Ray Home Alone") However in "The Annoying Kid", Marie mentions that Robert had nighttime accidents, and it is also mentioned in "The Kicker". Ray has to keep the Popeye nightlight on, and Robert keeps the hallway light on, after Frank tells them a scary bedtime story every night. Marie also comforts them with butter cookies, and the boys go upstairs to get away from Frank, talking about the Mets until they fall asleep. ("Ray Home Alone") A six-year-old Ray shoves 25 cocoa puffs up his nose, after Frank told him not to, and Ray has to go to the hospital. ("Win, Lose, or Draw") Robert gets the idea to eat a box of Sucrets, and Ray and Robert eat them, lozenge for lozenge. Robert's tongue stays numb for a month from the Sucrets. ("Brother") Marie catches them with the Sucrets, and thinks they're going to be drug addicts, saying that is how it starts, and flushes the children's aspirin down the toilet. Even about 30 years later, Marie keeps the Sucrets in a locked drawer. ("Brother") Ray's habit of copying Robert prompts the latter to call him Right-Behind-Me-Raymond. ("Brother") Ray and Robert have an assistant principal, Mrs McAffree, with a wooden leg. Ray trieds figuring out which leg, but Robert notes that the right leg had hair on it. A classmate, Mike Kimmelman, sneaks into her office and leaves her an apple and lemon Pledge. ("Brother") 1967 On a rainy day in 1967, an 11-year-old Robert finds his boots are nowhere to be found, and he blames Ray for having taken them. ("The Game") But later, Ray deduces it was Frank who took the boots. Ray, about 8 years old, finds Frank petting their pet bunny, Hoppy. ("Pet the Bunny") 1968-1969? Marie finds 12-year-old Robert using her bra as a slingshot, and hits him. ("Pat's Secret") When Robert is about 12, he thinks he hears something in the attic. Ray is making fun of him, so to prove that he's not scared, Robert goes upstairs with his ghost-swatter, a tennis racket. Ray gets a broom and bangs it up onto the ceiling, and suddenly Robert's giant legs crash through the ceiling as he falls onto a beam. His legs are still trying to run as they stick through. Robert later tells Amy that he keeps the tennis racket under his bed for burglars, but Ray tells her the whole story. ("Sister-in-Law") During the boys' childhood, Marie told them every night how bad a mood Frank was in, on a scale of one (regular grouchy) to five ("Run! Run for your lives!"). ("Whose Side Are You On?") Marie also calls Frank a skinflint because he was cheap and bald, and imitates his bellowing. ("Whose Side Are You On?") Marie sits Raymond down in the kitchen for a 'chat', every Saturday, while Frank is at the lodge, and talk all about how she cannot stand Frank and how she doesn't know how anyone can live with him. She gives Raymond a Cadbury egg at the end. (This apparently lasts on for about four years, since Robert says she owes him a couple hundred Cadbury eggs. ("Whose Side Are You On?") Marie also sends Raymond letters at camp about how his "mommy's husband wasn't emotionally available!" ("Whose Side Are You On?") 1969 Robert is a huge fan of the 1969 Mets, especially Art Shamsky, but Frank takes them to Yankees games instead, and when they lose, he makes Robert cry by telling him it was his fault they lost. ("Big Shots") December 25 - Ray gets a Hot Wheels set for Christmas, and Robert gets custom-order corrective shoes. Later Robert fixes Ray's setup of the track, ruining Frank's jazz records in the process. Ray is 10 and blamed for ruining the jazz records for the next over 30 years. ("Jazz Records") 1969-1970? When Robert is 13 and 6'5", his basketball coach calls him the "useless giraffe". ("Ally's F") When Robert is in seventh grade, he joins chorus as basso profundo, and has to put up with Frank's constant complaining and protesting. ("Fairies") Robert ends up quitting chorus and Marie is sad about it. Robert quits because Frank tells him that "people" were making fun of him. Frank puts up a basketball hoop and Robert plays well, earning a shelf of trophies. ("Fairies") Sometime during school Robert makes a diorama of George Washington fighting a dragon, representing British tyranny, for his teacher Mr Carolan's history class. It wins a prize and everyone loves it, but Ray says it stinks. ("Sister-in-Law") 1970 Frank gifts 10-year-old Raymond a fake autographed Mickey Mantle baseball. Robert gets a Shamsky one. (25 years before "The Ball".) 1972? Ray has allergies, so Frank and Marie give Shamsky away. ("The Dog") Ray is in the fifth grade and comes home to find out they gave him away ("Alone Time"), and Robert comes home from school as well to find Shamsky isn't there. ("The Dog") Marie tells Robert that Shamsky got hit by a car. ("The Dog") Frank and Marie sit down the boys for a talk to tell them they are giving him away. Robert cries that they gave him away. ("The Home") Ray and Robert, as children, also have a cockatiel named Tweety. Robert trains him to fly up to his shoulder upon opening his cage. ("The Bird") The boys also have a cat named Whiskers, buried in Frank and Marie's backyard. ("Why Are We Here") Robert also alludes to the cat in "Mozart" with, "Just got to scoop the kitty litter out of the bass drum." Marie teaches Raymond the piano, despite all of Frank's objections, and Raymond finds her nice, as she loves teaching and the music. Frank however insists on teaching Ray sports, and taking him to Shea Stadium. (25 years before "Mozart") Marie teaches Ray the E-G-B-D-F with the mnemonic "Every Girl Bakes Delicious Fudge". Ray however knows it as "Ellen Garvey's Behind Deserves Framing". ("Mozart") Marie tries to teach Robert piano too, but he gets nosebleeds, discoloring some of the keys. ("Mozart") Raymond loses interest in the piano, and Marie refuses to push him, so she lets him go. Ray is wearing bell-bottoms and a fringe vest, during their last lesson. ("Mozart") Marie not only teaches Raymond piano, but she also takes him to museums and has his hair cut at her beauty parlor, all to make him more sensitive. ("Fairies") Frank plays the boys at ping-pong, rhyming the scores with taunts, and doing dance and voodoo moves. Ray cries when a ball hits him in the eye, at age 12. ("Ping-Pong") 1972-1974? Ray has acne, and one day comes home from school crying because other kids called him "Pimply Pete". ("The Annoying Kid") Peter and Amy, as children, put on a play about the first Thanksgiving, the MacDougall family Thanksgiving pageant. ("The Bird") Amy catches field mice to feed Peter's pet snake. ("The Bird") Debra spends all her summers as a kid up at Lake Saugatuck, Connecticut. ("The Thought That Counts") 1974 Frank and Marie give 14-year-old Ray the talk on both sex and Santa. ("The Ball") Ray is 14, and in seventh grade, Tammy Gellis gives him a black eye, and he writes about it in his journal. ("Ray's Journal") Also, in seventh grade, the boys in his class push him into the girls' locker room. ("The Dog") He writes about other things in the journal, like gluing bottlecaps to his socks because he wanted to be a tap dancer, fantasies about his homeroom teacher Mrs Hustwick, kissing a turtle Shelly for the first time, and kept a chart of 'measurements'. Robert keeps two journals around this time, a decoy for Marie to read and the real one in a safety deposit box. ("Ray's Journal") Ray writes "I dropped a pencil to look up Mrs Hustwick's dress" in his journal. ("Ray's Journal") October 9 - Ray writes in his journal, "I e-hat my mom", which upsets Marie. Robert writes "Terrific chicken tonight" in his decoy journal. ("Ray's Journal") Ray writes "Today Mrs Hustwick caught me doing the pencil thing" in his dungaree-cover journal. ("Ray's Journal") 1975? One day in March, Ray is in the eighth grade, and he comes home, puts his sneakers on, and has a fluffernutter to help him beat Frank at ping-pong finally. After he beats Frank at ping-pong with his Raymond spin-ball, he realizes the fluffernutter had nothing to do with it. Frank never plays against him again, though he tells Marie that he allowed Ray to win. ("Ping-Pong") 1975-1979? Ray is in 10th grade, and a gay classmate, Patrick Lopez, writes "You're a gay" in Ray's yearbook. Ray wonders briefly if he might be gay, as Lopez would know. ("What's With Robert?") In high school, Ray fails his French class, taught by Monsieur LeFevre. ("Ally's F") Ray also gets bullied by Pete Hastings and other popular students. ("High School") When Ray and Robert are in high school, Marie sews Frank's fly shut, but he takes off his pants and leaves them on the doorknob before entering the house. ("The Skit") Debra babysits as a 13-year-old. ("The Slave") 1976-1977 Robert, as a senior in high school, is followed around by a freshman Jessica Bell. ("High School") Robert takes their cousin Nellie to his senior prom, and throws up on her as the punch was spiked. ("Meant to Be") (Robert does not seem to be popular in high school according to this, but in "High School" he is said to have been popular.) Robert, just out of high school, joins the police force. ("Security") If he graduated high school at age 18 or 19, this would be around 1976-1977. (According to "Snow Day", Robert never attended college.) In "Crazy Chin" from early 2004, Robert says he's been on the force for 27 years, so since 1976-1977. 1977 Frank and Marie go to Florida and Ray has a party at home. (20+ years before "Pants on Fire", Jan 1999.) Ray also has a fake ID at age 17, with the name of Ahmed Abdullah Khan ("The Car"), and sneaks out often at night. ("The Disciplinarian") Ray loses his virginity to Lisa Constantine in the Valiant, 'Lucky'. ("The Car") Ray and Robert go to a Jethro Tull concert, and Robert throws up the next morning from some peppermint schnapps he stole from Frank's liquor cabinet. ("The Disciplinarian") Ray has shoulder-length hair, and Robert has an Afro during this time. ("The Car") December - Ray goes to a winter dance with Elizabeth Garini in high school in 1977, and forgets to walk her to the door in the snow, which he regrets for the next 25 years. He later finds out that Marie asked her to go out with him. (25 years before "The Walk to the Door") Robert is home in his footsy pajamas asking Marie for more pudding. ("The Walk to the Door") Ray graduates from Hillcrest High in 1977, according to "High School". Shortly after graduation, Ray's classmate Jay Malone dies in a car wreck, and everyone else thinks it was Ray who died. ("High School") 1978 Pat starts smoking around 1978, as she says it's been 27 years in "Pat's Secret", May 2005. 1979 Sam Gilula works as a teenager at Pelk Accounting, and Frank is a mentor to him. (25 years before "The Mentor", May 2004.) In high school, Debra is popular, and juggles guys often. ("Meant to Be") 1981 Debra graduates from high school. (Her 20th reunion is four years after Ray's, in 2001, according to "High School".) 1982 Ray's girlfriend Karen breaks up with him, and he keeps the breakup tape, Karen 1982. ("The Breakup Tape") In "Lucky Suit", in early 2002 it is revealed Robert has been with NYPD for 19 years, so he would have joined around 1982. 1982-1986? In college, Debra goes to Mardi Gras and takes off her top, which ends up in the Daily News on page seven. ("The Disciplinarian") Debra also studies behavioral psychology at college. ("Crazy Chin") She does her college thesis on To Kill a Mockingbird. ("The Thought That Counts") 1984? Ray and Debra meet and start dating. (15 years before "How They Met") However, Debra would have been only 20 here, and she went to college and worked in PR for a while around the time she met Ray. If she graduated college at 22, she could have worked in PR and met Ray that same year, which would make her slightly older than 32 in "Pilot". 1985? According to "The Disciplinarian", a 25-year-old Ray had a girl in his room at the Poconos. 1986 Peter MacDougal, as Yoda, and Peggy Ardolino, as Princess Leia, both attend a science fiction convention in 1986, long before they knew each other. ("A Date for Peter") 1987? Ray and Debra first have sex. (15 years before "The First Time", May 2002.) During their first time, Ray cannot believe that someone like her would allow someone like him to sleep with him, and so he cries throughout. He is so embarrassed, so he avoids looking at her so she doesn't see him crying. ("Brother") Robert also has a mustache in "The First Time", until his marriage with Joanne breaks up, except for a break around when Ally is born. ("Ally's Birth") Ray first proposes to Debra. She turns him down. ("When I proposed, you were 23. You said no." - "Pilot") 1987-1988? Ray proposes to Debra for the second time. ("Then I proposed, you were 24." "No again. Right." "Then I took a year off to regroup." - "Pilot") Raymond proposes to Debra again, which she turns down, sometime during this period, because he asks her "Did I quit asking you to marry me after three rejections?" in "Mozart". 1989-1990? February 14 - Ray proposes to Debra after becoming a columnist for Newsday. (Valentine's Day from "Diamonds", 10 years before "The Wedding, Part 1 and 2") Debra replaces the stone in the ring with her grandmother's stone ("Diamonds") before her parents came over. In "Diamonds", Ray says that he went to Leon for Debra's ring after listening to Frank. However, in "The Wedding, Part 1", Frank doesn't seem to be aware that Ray was proposing, as he inadvertently proposes while reading out Ray's first column. It is still possible though that Ray asked Frank where he could get a ring or jewelry, and Frank's cluenessness prevented him from realizing anything. June 17 - Ray and Debra marry. (13 years before "Counseling") Also, this was seven years before "I Wish I Was Gus", establishing the year as 1989. However they have their 10-year-anniversary in 2000, putting the year as 1990. It is also snowing outside on their anniversary. ("The Ten-Year Anniversary") Robert and Jennifer hang together at Ray and Debra's wedding. Both of them get drunk on the free champagne, and faint, with Robert taking out the wedding cake. ("The Sister") Ray and Debra move into an apartment in Queens, that resembles Debra's apartment before, but is clearly a different place. 1991 Debra is pregnant with Ally. Robert meets Joanne and they start dating. ("Ally's Birth") Robert takes Joanne to a party at his sergeant's house, and she tells a joke at dinner. No one laughs, including Robert, and Joanne was embarrassed. ("The Walk to the Door") Ray later 'uses' this regret. Robert doesn't have a mustache in "Ally's Birth", but he keeps one for a while before around "The First Time" and "Robert's Divorce". Molly Ardolino is born, as her 13th birthday is in the spring of 2004. ("Party Dress") December - Marie sends out a family Christmas letter that Robert regrets, and keeps a copy of for the next ten years. ("Season's Greetings") 1991-1992? Ally is born. Ray and Debra are at Frank and Marie's house when her water breaks. They get stuck in traffic in Robert's car during which Debra has a false alarm. Until after the birth they try to keep Marie away. ("Ally's Birth") During at least one of Debra's two labors, Raymond says to her, while she is screaming, that it is a lot harder to watch the person in pain than to be the person in pain. ("The Article") Robert proposes to Joanne after about six months dating. ("I've been dating Joanne for about six months now, and I think that I just might have found my Debra. So after careful deliberation, I have decided that I'm going to ask her..." - "Ally's Birth") Robert and Joanne marry. 1992-1996? Frank is fired from Pelk Accounting, which he passes off as his retirement, according to "Frank Paints the House". He 'retires' after 1991, according to "Season's Greetings", and before 1996, when the first season of the show starts. 1994 Debra is pregnant with the twins. Ray and Debra buy the house (320 Fowler, Lynbrook, Long Island, NY) across the street from Frank and Marie. (3 years before "Why Are We Here?") Bernie and Linda marry, as they have been married for two years in "I Love You". Spencer Williamson is born, as he is eight in "The Annoying Kid". December 25 - Robert gifts Ray and Debra the game Scruples for Christmas, which they never play until two years later. ("The Game") 1995? Ray and Debra just moved across the street, and the twins are born. ("Robert's Divorce") Ray doesn't walk Debra in labor to the car, as he is making a sandwich due to his distaste for hospital food. ("The Walk to the Door") During at least one of Debra's two labors, Raymond says to her, while she is screaming, that it is a lot harder to watch the person in pain than to be the person in pain. ("The Article") The labor lasts 36 hours. Ray asks the nurse if the TV gets ESPN, and "Does this hospital have fudgesicles?" ("Bad Moon Rising") Debra cuts her hair short. (She has longer hair in all the flashbacks, except for the one of Robert and Joanne's marriage ending.) Robert and Joanne's marriage ends. (5 years before "Robert's Divorce") Before this, Joanne wants time alone, which she uses to pack up and move out. ("Alone Time") Joanne has a post-divorce party at her old strip club, with her friends Satin, Bubbles, and Lick-Lick. ("The Separation") Robert stops keeping a mustache. 1996 First season starts. Ally is five at beginning, and the twins are almost two years old. Robert has been divorced for a year now. Debra doesn't want Ray's family over for her birthday. ("Pilot") Ray is unable to say "I love you". ("I Love You") Uncle Gus dies at 94. ("I Wish I Were Gus") Robert performs IQ tests on Ray and Debra. ("Standard Deviation") Ray has a crush on the waitress at Nemo's. ("Look Don't Touch") Frank tries writing for Reader's Digest. ("Frank The Writer") Marie moves in with Ray and Debra, Debra spends time with Frank. ("Your Place or Mine") Debra's parents visit and everyone goes out to dinner. ("In-Laws") Ray loses $2300 to Frank in poker. ("Win, Lose, Or Draw") November 28 - Debra cooks a fish for Thanksgiving. ("Turkey or Fish") Ray is captain of Nemo's team. ("Captain Nemo") December 25 - Frank and Robert both dress up as Santa for Ally, after Ray vows never to lie to his kids again. ("The Ball") 1997 Debra and Jennifer see each other for the last time in 1997, two years before she visits them in "The Sister". Debra and two of the children are sick and Ray has to help out. ("Debra's Sick") Robert and Amy meet for the first time. ("Who's Handsome?") Ray wants to hold on to his old car. ("The Car") Ray tries replacing the stone in Debra's ring. ("Diamonds") February 14 - On Valentine's Day, Robert gets Amy an iguana. ("Diamonds") The family plays a game of Scruples as the cable is out. ("The Game") Ray cannot be happy even when he wins Sportswriter of the Year. ("Recovering Pessimist") Robert gets a dog, and names him Shamsky II. ("The Dog") Frank and Marie annoy the neighbors, and Ray feels guilty. ("Neighbors") Debra has a phone shrink visit, but she is more fascinated by the other Barones. ("Fascinatin' Debra") Ray and Debra ponder over why they moved across the street from Frank and Marie. ("Why Are We Here?") The wallpaper in Ray and Debra's living room gets changed from a diamond pattern to stripes, between Season 1 and 2. Ray goes on TV. ("Ray's on TV") Debra and Ray go to a parenting class. ("Father Knows Least") Robert is lonely on the second anniversary of his divorce. ("Brother") Marie gives Ray piano lessons. ("Mozart") Ray has a panic attack after tricking Debra into letting him play golf. ("Golf") September - Frank and Marie have their 40th wedding anniversary. ("Anniversary") Debra gets Ray to work at home. ("Working Late Again") Ray and Debra try writing a children's book. ("The Children's Book") Ray gets Frank an aquarium for his 65th birthday. ("The Gift") Ray and Debra go to Ray's 20th reunion. ("High School") Debra writes Marie a letter. ("The Letter") December 25 - Ray tries to get some alone time with Debra. ("All I Want for Christmas") 1998 A year and a half before "The Sister", Jennifer starts to seriously contemplate becoming a nun, and tries a few weekends at it. The boys take part in a Civil War reenactment. ("Civil War") A 'relative' from Italy visits the Barones. ("Mia Famiglia") Marie sabotages Debra's meatballs. ("Marie's Meatballs") Ray tries handling the family finances. ("The Checkbook") Ray goes on a ride-along with Robert. ("The Ride-Along") Ally is having trouble sleeping in her room. ("The Family Bed") April 6 - Robert and Amy have their one-year anniversary of dating, and it turns out to be Robert's actual birthday as well. ("Good Girls") However, Robert says he and Amy had been on four dates before Valentine's Day in Season 1, "Diamonds". So their one-year anniversary would have been earlier in the year. Debra fights with the T-Ball chairperson over approved snacks. ("T-Ball") Robert practices traffic school on everyone. ("Traffic School") Ray has a mid-life crisis. ("Six Feet Under") Ray isn't sure he's done having children. ("The Garage Sale") Debra and Ray reminisce about their wedding. ("The Wedding, Part 1", "The Wedding, Part 2") Ray and Debra take the children to Disneyland when the twins are three. ("Fun with Debra") Ray and Debra's house is fumigated for termites so they stay across the street. ("The Invasion") The family doesn't want Frank driving anymore. ("Driving Frank") Ray and Debra hire a babysitter. ("The Sitter") Debra gets even with Ray. ("Getting Even") Debra ends up wishing her mother was more like Marie. ("The Visit") October 31 - Frank gives out condoms for Halloween. ("Halloween Candy") Robert moves out to live with a couple that resemble Frank and Marie. ("Moving Out") Ray gets upset over everyone agreeing that he is self-centered. ("The Article") Robert breaks up with Amy and Ray is blamed. ("The Lone Barone") November 26 - Marie tries a no-fat Thanksgiving. ("No Fat") Ray visits Robert's apartment because of all the girls there. ("The Apartment") December 9 - For Marie's birthday, Ray, Debra and Robert gift Frank and Marie a cruise to Bermuda, which Marie and Ray end up going on later. ("Cruising with Marie") December 25 - Ray gives out a toaster for Christmas. ("The Toaster") 1999 Ray and Frank play ping pong. ("Ping Pong") On Ray's birthday, Marie is upset because she finds out he had a party in the house over 20 years ago. ("Pants on Fire", Jan 1999) Robert starts hanging out with Judy and her friends. ("Robert's Date") Frank wins Man of the Year at the lodge. ("Frank's Tribute") Ray and Marie go on a cruise; Robert stays at home with Frank. ("Cruising with Marie") Ray and Robert are afraid being home alone. ("Ray Home Alone") Ray and Robert go to see the 1969 Mets. ("Big Shots") Ray can't sleep with Debra touching him all over. ("Move Over") Ray and Debra go on a getaway. ("The Getaway") Debra tries going back to work. ("Working Girl") Ray and Debra try to be nicer to each other. ("Be Nice") Robert and Debra go dancing. ("Dancing with Debra") Robert and Amy are embarrassed twice when they try to have sex. ("Robert Moves Back") Ray and Debra think about when they first met. ("How They Met") Debra fakes a boob job. ("Boob Job") Ray and Debra fight over a can opener. ("The Can Opener") Frank uses Ray to get sports tips for betting. ("You Bet") Ray and Debra find out about Frank and Marie's sex life. ("Sex Talk") Ray and Debra pick Bernie and Linda as the guardians for their children, in their wills. ("The Will") Debra's sister Jennifer stops by, announcing that she is a nun. ("The Sister") Debra's sister Jennifer takes her final vows as a nun, two weeks after she visits the family, and leaves for Zaire. ("The Sister") Ray's cousin Gerard bears a striking similarity to him. ("Cousin Gerard") Ray is suspicious when Debra initiates sex more often. ("Debra's Workout") November 25 - The Barones and Amy have Thanksgiving together, and Amy invites Debra to cook with her and Marie on Sunday. ("No Thanks") November 28 - Debra tries laughing off Marie's remarks on Marie's turkey tortellini day. Ray, Robert, and Frank go to a car show. ("No Thanks") Ray discovers that he was left back in preschool. ("Left Back") December - Ray tries to get the family together for a Christmas picture. ("The Christmas Picture") 2000 Robert gifts Amy a pearl necklace for her birthday, and she gets upset because they have been dating for two years, and she was expecting an engagement ring. Amy throws the velvet box at Robert's head, as he says he is uncertain about what he wants, and Amy breaks up with him, their third break-up. Amy wonders if Robert is gay because of her. ("What's With Robert?") (Amy's birthday is around New Year's Day according to this, but going by "Pat's Secret", her birthday is around May.) The family wonders if Robert might be gay. ("What's With Robert?") Ray finds out Ally is bullying another kid on the bus. ("Bully on the Bus") Ray goes to church trying to take after Frank. ("Prodigal Son") Robert gets injured by a rodeo bull. ("Robert's Rodeo") Bernie and Linda's son Benjamin is born spring of 2000, as Ray says that he's a year and a half in "Frank Goes Downstairs", Oct 2001. Bernie and Linda already have a daughter Madeline, who is a few months old in "The Will", from Oct 1999. Ray and Debra celebrate their 10-year anniversary. Debra finds out he taped over their wedding video, so he organizes a vows renewal ceremony. ("The Tenth Anniversary") However, it is snowing outside, which does not fit in with the wedding date of June 17. Ray makes Ally reverse a Hackidu trade. ("Hackidu") Ally is 7, which doesn't fit with that she is 5 in season 1, and 14 in season 9. Debra makes a delicious braciole. ("Debra Makes Something Good") Ray and Debra try to get Frank and Marie to hang out with the Stipes. ("Marie and Frank's New Friends") Ray is curious about Debra's alone time. ("Alone Time") April 6 - Robert is cranky on his birthday. ("Someone's Cranky") Ray gets pills for Debra's PMS. ("Bad Moon Rising") Robert has a nervous attack on his first day back on the force. Ray takes Robert to see the bull that gored him. ("Confronting the Attacker") Ray tells Amy the story of Robert's divorce. ("Robert's Divorce") The Barones go on a two-week trip to Italy. ("Italy, Part 1 and 2") Frank and Marie drive their car into Ray and Debra's living room wall. ("The Wallpaper") Robert can't decide between Joanne, Amy, and Stefania. ("Meant to Be") Ally's hamster Pumpernickel dies, and the family has a funeral. ("Pet Cemetery") Robert and Ray fight over Ray's book being denied and Robert's promotion. ("The Author") Ray stresses out about not having walked a girl to the door. ("The Walk to the Door") Robert dates a 22-year-old girl, and brings her to Frank's birthday party. ("Young Girl") November 23 - Debra's parents fight over Thanksgiving. They go to New Jersey for a week of marriage counseling shortly after. ("Fighting In-Laws") The counseling was Warren's idea as he was looking forward to how much Lois would hate it, but he ends up being the one "bored out of my freakin' skull." ("The Separation") Ray freaks out about falling sick after a guy sneezes all over him at the airport. ("The Sneeze") December 25 - Ray gets Debra a huge gift for Christmas, but it backfires when she gets him a DVD player. ("Christmas Present") 2001 Everyone agrees that Ray is useless in an emergency. ("What Good Are You?") January 28 - Ray goes to the Super Bowl with Gianni, but later invites Debra over too. ("Super Bowl") Ray discovers that Marie read his journal. ("Ray's Journal") February 14 - Over Valentine's Day dinner, Ray and Debra realize they have nothing to say to each other anymore. ("Silent Partners") Frank gets upset that the twins are playing fairies in the school play. ("Fairies") Stefania arrives from Italy with her father, but Robert finds her annoying. ("Stefania Arrives") Debra and Marie fight when Marie sends over a vacuum cleaner salesgirl. ("Humm Vac") Debra realizes that she has Marie's canister when she denied having it, so they sneak it in. ("The Canister") Ray and Debra argue over who has control over the household finances. ("Net Worth") Stefania and Amy meet. Marie invites them over along with Judy to 'fix' Robert. ("Let's Fix Robert") Ray gets upset when he realizes his kids prefer spending time with Robert. ("Say Uncle") Debra's parents separate after 41 years of marriage. ("The Separation") Ray argues with Frank over painting the house. ("Frank Paints the House") At a father/daughter dance, Ray remembers Ally's birth. ("Ally's Birth") Michael writes a story "The Angry Family". The family has a conference with the counselor and Father Hubley. ("The Angry Family") Ray gets a game to spice up their sex life. ("No Roll") At Marie's birthday, she and Frank fight over Marco. ("Odd Man Out") (Marie's birthday is on December 9, according to "Finale", but this episode takes place before the season's Thanksgiving episode.) Robert loses Ray's ring, and Debra gets jealous that a girl at the airport hit on him. ("Ray's Ring") Marie makes a suggestive sculpture for her class. ("Marie's Sculpture") Ray and Debra get hurt during sex and Ray's lie results in Frank breaking a rib. ("Frank Goes Downstairs") Marie and Debra set up Amy and Gianni to get Robert jealous. ("Jealous Robert") Ray cannot handle that Geoffrey is terrible at basketball, causing him to quit. ("It's Supposed to be Fun" November 22 - At Thanksgiving, Warren brings a date (Emma) to Thanksgiving dinner. ("Older Women") Robert pretends to be Ray to date a girl, Natasha. ("Raybert") Frank refuses to give a football back. ("The Kicker") December 16-17? - Debra finds out Marie is sending out a Christmas letter that makes her look bad. ("Season's Greetings", date possibly from Ray greeting her with "Hey, eight-maids-a-milkin'", and as this is shortly before Christmas, Ray was likely referring to it being eight days until Christmas. Debra responds with, "You gonna do this every night until Christmas? Can't we just cut to "partridge in a pear tree" and be done with it?") December 25 - After Marie and Debra write a Christmas letter that causes rifts in the family, the Barones spend Christmas mocking other people's Christmas letters. ("Season's Greetings") 2002 Ray tries to make more decisions around the house, but ends up setting the kitchen on fire. ("Tissues") Debra hurts Frank's feelings during a snowstorm. ("Snow Day") Ray cannot stand the troop leader of Ally's Frontier Girls group. ("Cookies") Marie ruins Robert's chances at an FBI interview. ("Lucky Suit") Lee and Stan have their 45th anniversary. ("The Skit") Debra finds an old breakup tape of Ray's. ("The Breakup Tape") Ray tries to give Ally the sex talk. ("Talk to Your Daughter") Debra runs for school board president, and Ray votes against her. ("A Vote for Debra") Marie is upset upon Ray calling Lois "Mom". ("Call Me Mom") May 12 - On Mother's Day, tensions arise between Marie and Debra. ("Mother's Day") Frank and Ray exploit the argument between Debra and Marie for their own goals. ("The Bigger Person") Ray and Debra think back to the first time they had sex, and Debra tries talking to Marie. ("The First Time") Robert joins a self-help group, Innerpath, but realizes Gerard is using him to get to Ray. The boys manage to get Marie and Debra to make up. ("The Cult") Ray and Debra go to marriage counseling. ("Counseling") Ray thinks Ally gets too much homework. ("Homework") Frank gets upset over Ray's practice eulogy mentioning that he pet their bunny. ("Pet the Bunny") Ray questions his time in life. ("Who Am I?") Debra and Ray lend Robert a thousand dollars, which he uses to plan a trip to Vegas. ("Robert Needs Money") Ray gives Debra the bathroom. ("The Sigh") Ray cannot stand one of the twins' friends. ("The Annoying Kid") Robert dates a woman who eats flies, and at the end runs into Amy at a bar. ("She's the One") Ray and Debra are in the city a few weeks before "The Thought That Counts" and he uses this setting to make up a backstory for him having gotten her something thoughtful for Christmas. November 26 - After dinner, the others note Marie having trouble seeing. ("Marie's Vision") November 27 - Marie comes home from the optometrist with glasses, and comments on Ray's grey hair and Debra's eyelashes. ("Marie's Vision") November 28 - At Thanksgiving, everyone is self-conscious over their looks after Marie's comments. ("Marie's Vision") December 9 - The boys fight over Ray paying more for Marie's birthday gift. Debra comments that he puts more thought into gifts for Marie. ("The Thought That Counts") December 22 - Two shopping days before Christmas, Ray stops by Robert and Amy's to ask them about suggestions for a Christmas gift for Debra. Robert ends up giving him a number of suggestions, but in the end tells him to get her a first-edition copy of To Kill a Mockingbird, as she did her thesis on it. ("The Thought That Counts") December 25 - Ray gets Debra a copy of "To Kill a Mockingbird" for Christmas. Robert goes with Marie's suggestion to get Amy tickets to the Ice Capades. ("The Thought That Counts") December 26 - Robert and Amy come by, and Ray continues to take credit for Robert. Everything eventually comes out, including the fact that Robert went to Marie for Amy's gift. ("The Thought That Counts") 2003 Ally gets upset upon seeing Frank "sample" food at the supermarket. ("Grandpa Steals") Ray finds out a DJ, Jerry Musso, hates him. Robert is delighted, but stands up for Ray in the end. ("Somebody Hates Raymond") Robert proposes to Amy, though her parents refuse. ("Just a Formality") Ray and Debra try to discipline the kids, but after several revelations, realize it is not as simple. ("The Disciplinarian") Debra sets Ray up to volunteer at the hospital, but gets frustrated when he's never at home. ("Sweet Charity") The Barones and MacDougals finally meet, when the MacDougals visit to try talking Amy out of marrying Robert. ("Meeting the Parents") Ray and Frank convince Robert to mess up the wedding invitations. ("The Plan") Ray freaks out when Peggy pats him on the behind when he drops off Ally at a sleepover. ("Sleepover at Peggy's") Ray and Debra, and Frank and Marie fight over who the other gets to be with as an after-death mate. ("Who's Next?") Debra ends up getting a DUI after falling asleep in her car, after Marie annoys her at Amy's bridal shower. ("The Shower") Ray and Debra fight over a suitcase left on the stairs. ("Baggage") The women force Ray into hosting Robert a better bachelor party after a low-key one at Robert's apartment. ("The Bachelor Party") April 9 - Robert and Amy marry. ("Robert's Wedding, Part 1 and 2") ("Spring wedding, fancy-schmancy, eight busboys." "It's the ninth, not the sixth!" "There's going to be nude people. At the church! On a Wednesday!" - "The Plan".) Robert and Amy honeymoon in Italy. Debra goes golfing with Ray. ("Fun with Debra") Debra seizes the opportunity to get Amy to join up against Marie when the latter guilts her into writing thank-you notes. ("Thank You Notes") Michael refuses to go to school for two days in a row. ("Home from School") Robert and Amy have their three-month anniversary, and annoy Ray and Debra by giving them marriage advice. ("Misery Loves Company") July - Debra tells Amy that Raymond thought Robert and Amy's marriage didn't have a chance in hell. ("Blabbermouths") Debra hires Gianni to do some kitchen work, but Gianni turns out to be lazy. ("The Contractor") Peter stays back at Robert and Amy's house. Ray drives him home to his parents throwing out his stuff. Peter and Robert bond and Robert sets Peter up with his old apartment. ("Peter on the Couch") Ray and Debra's lie to Marie snowballs. ("Liars") Lois and Ray plan a surprise party for Debra's birthday, but she figures it out. ("The Surprise Party") November 27 - At Thanksgiving at the MacDougals, the Barones and MacDougals argue when Pat puts an injured bird out of its misery. ("The Bird") December 24 - On Christmas Eve, Ray tries to get Frank to listen to CDs of his old jazz records. Robert gives Frank vinyl records, and it turns out Robert was the one that ruined Frank's old jazz records. ("Jazz Records") December 25 - The twins give Ray an electronic dictionary for Christmas. Debra gifts Marie one of her own bras, but Marie says it's not a style she would ever wear. ("Jazz Records") 2004 Hank starts blowing up fireworks to cope with his marriage. ("Pat's Secret") Debra does some work at Frank's lodge, but the men there make remarks on her. ("Debra at the Lodge") Ally starts to help around the house more, and Marie accuses Debra of making her a slave. ("Slave") Ray finds out Debra makes bets with the children against him, and realizes Marie did the same with him too. ("Whose Side Are You On?") The day before the ESPY awards, Ray and Debra argue over her being late, and the night of the awards, Ray leaves without her when her curling iron gets stuck in her hair at the last minute. ("Lateness") Ray refuses to buy Ally a $250 party dress. Molly Ardolino turns 13. ("Party Dress") April 6 - On his birthday, Robert can't decide over being a cop or an alarm salesman. ("Security") Ray forgets to thank Debra during his acceptance speech for an honorary doctorate. ("The Ingrate") The family tries to figure out Robert's chin habit. ("Crazy Chin") April 11 - Ray and Pat bond over a jigsaw puzzle at Easter. ("The Nice Talk") Debra tells Amy and Linda about Ray's "choo choo gone" dream, and everyone ends up telling secrets about their spouses. ("Blabbermouths") Robert gets a modeling opportunity, but the agent disappears with his money. ("The Model") Ray and Robert are shocked to find out that Frank was a mentor to a boy their age. ("The Mentor") Ray and Robert fight over who gets to take care of Marie. ("Golf for It") Frank and Marie buy a condominium in New Jersey, but are kicked out of the retirement community. ("The Home" and "Not So Fast") Ray uses Debra's anger to get sex. ("Angry Sex") Ray lies to Debra that other women at the PTA think she dresses trampily. ("P. T. & A.") Ally gets an F in math, and Ray can't stand her math teacher. ("Ally's F") The men are sent to therapy, but go to the track instead, until the women read that the therapist died in the newspapers. ("Boys' Therapy") November 25 - At Thanskgiving, everyone finds out that Warren and Lois are having post-divorce sex. ("Debra's Parents") Marie tries to set things up for Robert and Amy to get pregnant. ("A Job for Robert") 2005 Ray and Debra host a singles party for Peter, but things go awry when Peggy and Stefania show up. ("A Date for Peter") Debra accidentally throws out Ray's letter from Muhammad Ali, and Marie takes the blame for her. ("Favors") Ray accidentally insults the twins' new friend over his father, but everyone makes a faux pas around the boy's father. ("The Faux Pas") Frank loses his sense of taste due to certain pills. ("Tasteless Frank") Ray complains that Amy talks too much. ("Sister-in-Law") Ray discovers that Debra is all over him if he keeps turning her down for sex. ("The Power of No") At Amy's birthday, the family finds out that Pat smokes. ("Pat's Secret") Ray has trouble waking up from surgery to take his adenoids out, and the others make a pact not to tell him or Marie. ("The Finale")